User blog:TheRealG3rMan/Muv-Luv Divergence
The year is 2004, and Shirogane Takeru wakes to find himself back in the hell he once thought was a horrible nightmare: a world of BETA. His last memory of the old world, the normal world, was being surrounded by friends and family without a care in the world: just like the Kagami Sumika of the last loop wanted for him. Now, in an unfamiliar place with nothing but his jumbled memories to accompany him, Takeru stumbles his way through this new world searching for answers. The first person to properly welcome him is none other than the woman who guided him through last time, Kouzuki Yuuko; his physics teacher in the old world, who then turned into one of the most powerful women in the world through her place in the UN. Now sporting a new uniform and a new mission, Yuuko's bewitching smile and overt nonchalance were actually pleasant constants. With a knowing smile, his sensei played dumb with him for a time, until she reveals that she can still remember when he fought BETA, where he and his friends sacrificed themselves. Then, she reveals to him that she can remember something else: the results of Ouka, the twenty years they bought humanity together. '' ''Somehow, his teacher had managed to become like him, a person who could maintain causality information between dimensions. That's right, Yuuko promised him that this time, she would be with him to the end. Her goal? Give humanity more than twenty years of survival: '''she would give them the Earth back.' ''Suddenly, the change of scenery finally made sense as she began to explain the new set and actors on stage. Yuuko was no longer a member of the UN, but a military scientist in the Imperial Japanese Army, working as the Chief Development Officer of the Empire's premier development project: ''SENSHI. Through her influence, the Japanese took the fledgling Yokohama Hive without the use of G-bombs, trading more lives lost for the exclusivity of the resources found within the hive.The Yuuko of this world, with the memories of Alternative in mind, acknowledged that the 00 unit was not the optimal path if she wanted total victory.'' '' '' Loop after loop of failure allowed Yuuko an infinity to develop her plan and wait for when her ace in the hole finally joined her: Takeru. Many familiar faces had returned, and all remained important to Yuuko's drastically different plan that offers the answer Japan and the rest of the world needs, but it is an answer they may very well not like to see in action. But the one she needed most of all is Takeru, and for her plan to succeed she requires him to be just as dedicated to saving this world as the last. But can he find it in himself to have the courage to rise again? Or will his experience away from war dull his senses and shroud his mind in doubt, fear, and guilt? And yet still, more burning questions remain. ''Who was the Shirogane Takeru of this world that he replaced, and what unknown force dragged him back into the world '''if the 00 Unit was never created?' Child Blog Post: Teasers and Full Episodes '''Spoilers below!' Theme My focus here is the idea of a game made by a fan, for fans. If I had to describe the inspiration for the story, it would be a healthy mix of Muv-Luv Altered Fable, Unlimited, and Alternative. It leans more toward Unlimited and Altered Fable in the overall tone, in that it remains somewhat lighthearted and is more about the interactions between characters and dramatic heroics than philosophy, angst, psychology, and death that the original Alternative gravitated toward. However, as for the overall story arc, it takes more from Alternative and truly does take the war to the BETA and is designed to show a resolve of the Human-BETA conflict, through one divergent scenario of the Muv-Luv Multiverse. Death will be present but will remain in the background and not the focus of the story, because our hero has already experienced the worst of it and has steeled himself for what is to come. Timeline 1867 *The Motosuu Government is formed and the five most influential families of the Imperial faction are established as candidates of the nominated position of the Seii Daishogun. These five families are the Mitsurugi, Ikaruga, Saionji, Kujou, and Takatsukasa. Among the hereditary vassals of the Misturugi family are the Shirogane, a family that managed to make a name for itself as having emotional, headstrong warriors. 1939 *World War 2 begins. Due to increasing pressure from the diplomatic-minded Shogun and their unwavering support from the Emperor and much of the Imperial Guard, the military-influenced government of Japan does not sign the Tripartite treaty with Nazi Germany and the Italian Kingdom. Instead, the nation organizes the establishment of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere with official partners found in the People's Republic of China (Currently embattled with the Republican government), Korea, and Burma. 1940-44 *Small skirmishes between the Japanese and the British and Australian armed forces occur as the GEACPS expands with new members in Southeast Asia. Conflict brews as a violent nationalistic government in India rises against British occupational forces and is supported indirectly by Japan. **New members include the divided Empire of Vietnam and the Democratic Republic of North Vietnam and the Kingdom of Thailand. 1945 *World War 2 ends as nuclear bombs are detonated in German-held territory by the United States military. Japan organizes an armistice and, with Shogun Takatsukasa Rie at the lead in negotiations, sees the GEACPS remain a significant regional powerhouse in East Asia. **Given Japan's relatively unscathed military in the aftermath of the war, they are essential in ensuring regional stability with their forces, and the countries of Europe with colonial holdings begrudgingly accept the status quo. Due much in part to the weakening of European colonial powers and their administrative abilities, protests spread throughout Southeast Asia as clamors for reform and independence are sparked. **Due to the increasing power of the GEACPS, the US maintained its colonial ownership of the Philippines. 1949 *China's Nationalist government is defeated, with the People's Republic of China officially becoming the de facto government of mainland China. Taiwan remains an official Japanese prefecture. 1953 *The GEACPS officially announces the creation of a Currency Union between its members, using the Japanese Yen as primary currency, that is hence derogatively referred to the "Yen Bloc" by opponents. 1954 *The Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere officially changes its name to the Greater Pacific Allied Sphere of States '(GPASS) and welcomed new members with the Kingdom of Laos and Cambodia. **The organization's capital is moved from Kyoto, Japan to Taihoku, in Taiwan. 1955 *Ten years after the end of World War 2, Japan formally enters into an economic trade relationship with the United States of America. This deal is mirrored by the member states of GPASS and marks major progress in the normalizing of diplomacy between East and West. **The Soviet Union, previously only engaging in diplomatic relations with the DRNV and PRC, carve out a similar trade agreement with the remaining states of GPASS soon after the United State's announcement of their deal. 1963 *GPASS oversees the peaceful transition of governmental powers between the Empire of Vietnam and the Democratic Republic of North Vietnam into the combined state of the Republic of Vietnam. 1967-1973 *Over fears of war with the newly christened extraterrestial adversaries, the BETA, more Asian states join GPASS pursuing military cooperation and strengthening economic ties. The swelling of numbers saw the organization jump from 8 members to 12. New members include Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, and Brunei. 1974 *With its first member state under direct invasion by the BETA, GPASS declares mobilization of volunteer armies of its members to be deployed alongside PRC units. Logistics and other support personnel are also organized. 1978 *Upon the receival of their initial F-4 export models, Japan and her allies in GPASS begin to cooperate in the training and deployment of newly formed squadrons to more quickly prepare their pilots for the front. 1982 *'December 16th: Shirogane Takeru is born into the Shirogane family, distant relatives of the Mitsurugi house through marriage and long-time hereditary vassals. On the same night, Yuuhi and Meiya Mitsurugi are born. With the birth of twins, Yuuhi, being the first child out of the womb became the official heiress of the family and is considered the elder of the two. Meiya, being the second one born, is a temporary point of contention between family members before the decision is made for Meiya to remain with the head family. :*Shortly after the birth of the twins, two retainers of the loyal Tsukuyomi retainer household were trained to take on the position as the bodyguards and servants of the heiresses. They were Mana and Maya Tsukuyomi, with Mana being the senior of the two; their training was overseen by Maya's father, Mana's uncle. 1984 :*The Japanese, in the midst of deciding on a replacement to their aging fleet of Gekishins and Zuikakus, coordinate with GPASS members to begin research and development for a potential "Asian Domestic" model of TSF to be distributed between allies with a unified design and purpose. Proponents of this plan cited reduced costs both in development and future deployment, and greater integration and cooperation between militaries that would greatly reduce logistic pressures. 1988 *Yuuko's Alternative-loop consciousness awakens in the new loop, one she will later title as the "Divergence" world. She begins work on a new paper titled "Behavior of BETA and the Re-evaluation of Pilot Capabilities" that is based around her experiences from previous loop(s) that she could remember. Alongside that paper, she continued to develop the updated and correct Quantum Causality theory. 1991 *Yuuko's paper on the Behavior of BETA and the Re-valuation of Pilot Capabilities caught the eye of the Ministry of Defense's Technical Research and Development Institute. She is then invited to enter the Imperial University to advance her paper's proposed medical procedures. *GPASS officially forms the 1st Continental Defense Force (CDF) as its first permanent multi-national unit under the new coalition command structure. 1994 *Yuuko begins the final verification of her paper, while at the same time finishes the development of her Quantum Causality theory. *After the Imperial Diet lowers the conscription age, students are mobilized into training units and are given restricted duties in the rear guard. *Taiwan becomes the official seat of power for the PRC government-in-exile due to the BETA's advances. The local Japanese welcome mainland refugees with open arms, despite major concerns over space and food rationing. *With the support of over a dozen manufacturing companies including such giants as Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries, Fugaku Heavy Industries, and Kawazaki, Hyondai, and Shengdu & Shenyang, the Type-94 (designated with the name Shiranui in Japanese service) is built as the world's first 3rd generation TSF, created as a versatile all-purpose fighter to be used by all members of GPASS as their primary TSF compliment. 1995 *Australia wins the bid for the hosting of the next Alternative plan, Alternative IV. Their proposal involved the research and deployment of a new camouflage for TSFs, to disguise them from the BETA and allow for an unlimited expansion of military operations once thought impossible, such as advance scouting and even hive infiltration with minimal losses. *The SENSHI plan is officially announced by the Ministry of Defense as their premier research project, having been in competition with the EML-99X Cannon previously for funding. Kouzuki Yuuko is given the provisional rank of Lieutenant Colonel and is made the Chief Development Officer of the project. Their offices are setup in the Imperial Tokyo University. 1996 *GPASS member states met and ratified their endorsement and official participation in the SENSHI plan after being fully briefed by the Chief researcher, Kouzuki Yuuko. *The Alternative V backup plan is approved after being backed by the United States, South America, and African Union countries. It is officially made in response to the "absurd contents" of the Alternative IV plan and the UN's overwhelming status elevation of Australia. *The Imperial Diet passes a bill that further lowers the draft age for male students. Amended to this bill is a similar conscription of female students. Regular students like Kagami Sumika are enlisted into the military and removed from their hometowns to enter military training facilities. *Yuuko's connections to the Imperial Government through Kouzuki Mitsuko, the Director of Intelligence Affairs, as well as countless other political and military officials allow her to influence the preparations for BETA invasion. 1997 *The 1st Imperial Japanese Army Special Operations group is formed for the purposes of fulfilling the needs of the SENSHI plan and a gathering of potential candidates. Major Jinguuji Marimo is put in charge of the unit. Their base of operations is located in Yokohama, at the Imperial Base of Hakuryou. *The Type-97 (designated Fubuki in Japanese service) is introduced as a trainer machine designed to give pilots a full introduction to the power in a 3rd generation machine immediately in training rather than using an older 1st or 2nd generation craft, which could often lead to unrealistic expectations and bad habits developing during early training. **Despite its introduction as a trainer craft only, many smaller members of GPASS have integrated the highly maneuverable Type-97 as a lightweight counterpart to the Shiranui to bolster their sagging TSF numbers. 2000 *Despite fierce resistance put up by GPASS forces, the Korean peninsula falls. Much of the organization's hold on mainland Asia is now neglible, having been lost to the BETA's advance. *The Type-00 Takemikazuchi is brought into full production as the IRG's first domestic, 3rd generation TSF. *The 1st Continental Defense Force is renamed to the 1st Pacific Defense Unit (PDU) and is reorganized into an elite, carrier-ready TSF-centric unit attached to the 1st Independent Pacific Squadron also under GPASS coalition command. They are one of many units deployed to Kyushu, Japan for the inevitable invasion. **Despite having taken heavy casualties during the BETA push through Central and East Asia, the unit is praised for its combat performance and is considered one of the most elite units in the world given their extensive field experience. 2001 *The Imperial Army Hakuryou Base in Yokohama is evacuated as SENSHI temporarily relocates its assets to Sendai. *The Imperial Diet and the Prime Minister's cabinet are moved to Tokyo as the new capital. The Shogun's office and the Imperial family are sent to Tokyo and Sendai. *Shirogane Takeru, at the age of 17, enters into the temporary service of Ikaruga Takatsugu alongside Maya Tsukuyomi. They are inducted into the 16th Guards Battalion and serve during the BETA invasion of Japan. *'June:' The BETA Invasion of Japan begins after the fall of the Korean Peninsula. GPASS, UN, and US forces participate alongside the Imperial Army in repelling the invaders. Thanks in part to certain preparations made, casualties are kept within reasonable figures. :*Tactical nuclear devices are setup and deployed in strategic cities where the BETA are suspected to reach. These cities included Kokura, Nagasaki, Yawatahama, and Hiroshima. Civilian and military assets in these regions are maintained in a controversial move to attract the BETA. These weapons, while abhorred by the military, result in heavy BETA casualties. *'July-August:' Kyoto endures a month long siege where it finally falls on August 10th. **Shirogane's mother dies during the siege as she, like countless others, was not able to evacuate in time. Her death resonates deeply within Takeru and his father, who were both serving nearby, and they felt personally responsible for her death. *The 22nd BETA hive in Yokohama is confirmed to be in development through satellite images. *Kouzuki Yuuko proposes the capture of the BETA hive in Yokohama. 2002 *'Operation Lucifer' begins. The Imperial Armed Forces, GPASS, and the United Nations prepare the greatest counteroffensive operation since Operation Palaiologos. Their objectives include the capture of Yokohama Hive and the recovery of the Japanese mainland from the BETA. :*The US pulls its support after their controversial proposal of G-bomb usage is denied by the Japanese government. The sacrifice of its people to nuclear weaponry was the Japanese government's breaking point and they refused to escalate further with WMDs. :*After a series of backroom agreements, the Australian Self-Defence Force agrees to participate in the operation. It is suspected that G-elements needed for the success of Alternative IV were a major bargaining point of the deal. *'August 6th:' The combined forces of the GPASS, IJMDF, Australian, and UN armies overcome the defenses of the BETA and capture Yokohama hive intact. The 16th Battalion of the IRG was the first unit to breach the Reactor chambers. :*Shirogane Kageyuki dies during the operation to take Yokohama hive. :*Shirogane Takeru is recognized for meritorious service and valor displayed in combat against the BETA while attached to the 16th Guards during Operation Lucifer. Despite witnessing his father's death, Takeru managed to take command of the remaining TSFs and fend off a vicious ambush of BETA as the creatures attempted to retreat to the Reactor in the Main Hall. Although they suffered over 70% casualties, Takeru's unit managed to hold off until reinforcements arrived and effectively prevented the rest of the 16th from being flanked and routed. :**Takeru was awarded a 3rd-Class Order of the Golden Kite award directly from the acting military commander on site, in the absence of the deceased Shogun, Ikaruga Takatsugu. *Mitsurugi Yuuhi is appointed the new Grand Shogun of Japan in the aftermath of Shogun Saionji Tsunemori's death during Operation Lucifer. Shortly after her entry into office, Shirogane Takeru was relieved of his duties in the 16th Guards Battalion and put on temporary home leave. :*Due to his stellar combat performance, Takeru was promoted to 1st Lieutenant after his arrival in Tokyo where he temporarily lived with the Mitsurugi family, as his own residence in Kyoto had been destroyed during the siege. Further, he was given a recommendation by Ikaruga Takatsugu for consideration of promotion to the rank of Captain pending a performance review upon his return to active duty. *To serve as the headquarters of the SENSHI plan, Kouzuki Yuuko requests the reconstruction of the Imperial Army base located in Hakuryou. *Some members of influential families are put in the spotlight as their military careers develop during this year. :*Mitsurugi Meiya officially secures her place as the head of the Mitsurugi household following a heated succession debate within the regent family after the previous head was made Shogun. Her grandfather acted as one of her greatest supporters during this turbulent time, as did her family's vassal, Shirogane Takeru, who Meiya often spoke to in trusted, private conversation. :*Tamase Miki is transferred on temporary loan to the Imperial Guard after her work as a test pilot for the 1200mm OTH Cannon and the Mk.57 Support Gun. :*Kagami Sumika joins the IJASF 1st Orbital Diver Corps, part of the 7th Tactical Fighter Wing's Wardog Squadron, based out of Tokyo. :*Ayamine Kei and Sakaki Chizuru join the Fuji Instructional Training Group. :*Yoroi Mikoto begins her work as the evaluating pilot for the Test Type-00M. *The US deploys two G-bombs against the BETA located in Sadogashima hive, Objective 21. Kouzuki Yuuko is in attendance, attached to the IJN 2nd Squadron. The resulting explosions completely submerge the island, destroying the hive monument and flooding the main hall. This was later referred to as "Operation Iceberg". **Special teams launched from the 2nd American Carrier Strike Group and the 2nd IJN Squadron were used to search the sunken hive and observe BETA activity. After the all-clear signal was given, diver teams were used to recover precious G-elements from what was left of the Reactor. **Said G-elements were split between the participating nations at an undisclosed ratio. With the operation's success, Japan was given considerable breathing room without a neighboring hive to deal with. **Japanese forces, on high alert due to forewarning of the operation, were able to intercept and eliminate the resulting BETA herds as they migrated toward Yokohama's still-active Reactor. They experienced light casualties and were supported by IRG units. 2003 *Elements of the SENSHI research team located in the Imperial Tokyo University are transferred to Hakuryou Base. *The Type-00M concept is presented to the IJMDF as a means of filling the needed niche position of a carrier-ready TSF. **A conceptualized Type-94M is drawn up as a competitor and is rolled into the Type-94 II Second plan involved in the PHOENIX initiative program. *The Japan-America XFJ Program is approved. *Construction begins on an artificial food plant co-designed by GPASS members and endorsed by the Mitsurugi regent house in an effort to combat detiorating conditions for refugees in Asia and the world over. The location determined to serve as the construction site is the Miura peninsula near Yokosuka, just south of Yokohama and Tokyo. 2004 *The Imperial Army base at Hakuryou begins operations at 70% completion. Kouzuki Yuuko begins to collect more candidates for her plan after being temporarily on hiatus in the aftermath of Operation Lucifer. She puts in an official request for Shirogane Takeru of the IRG to join her but, after pressure from the Grand Shogun, alters her previous transfer request to be a liaison role instead. **Invitations to foreign militaries as to the United Nations armed forces are sent for them to present candidates to participate in an early screening process for SENSHI. *The Imperial Family and the Shogun return to Kyoto after the Imperial residences have been rebuilt. They are welcomed by Sagiri Naoya, the commander of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. **Shirogane Takeru also moves into a newly built estate, directly adjacent to the Mitsurugi regent house's location. He is often visited by the head of the family, Meiya Mitsurugi, and is catered to by Mana Tsukuyomi and her subordinates. *The Test Type-04 Shiranui Second M "Gekkou" is sent to the Imperial Marines onboard the Miura-class carriers for evaluation. **In addition, the IJN requisitions and tests a modified Type-00A, hence labeled as Test Type-00M, for the purpose of competing against the Shiranui Gekkou as a domestic production TSF. After a heated debate between navy officials, Yoroi Mikoto is selected as the test pilot. *As part of their treaties with Japan, the European Union, United States of America, Soviet Union, and various GPASS members are invited to participate in preliminary testing for SENSHI. *'October 22nd:' Shirogane Takeru's liaison role is slated to start, and his consciousness is replaced by "Final Extra/Alternative/The Day After" Takeru. Characters SENSHI Research Team Kouzuki Yuuko - CDO of SENSHI - Provisional rank of Lieutenant Colonel A genius since childhood, Kouzuki Yuuko took an early interest in complex scientific theories and sought to apply them in methods that would support the war effort against the BETA. Her desire is to see humanity saved and the BETA eradicated, however, as a woman of science and logic, she is more than willing to redefine what the term "acceptable losses" means to not just the Japanese, but the world itself. Without sacrifice, there can be no victory: Yuuko is willing to play the devil and pull the trigger, even if it means signing her own ticket to hell, as long as the end result is favorable. In Divergence, Yuuko has managed to maintain much of her memories from previous worlds, through a feat not even she can properly explain. Regardless, she has made good use of this ability and has pushed herself, and the world around her, into a much more favorable position to win the war against the BETA than her solution in Alternative ever did. With her carried over knowledge, she has created a new plan that will see the world's remaining pilots put to better use than they ever would have been before, and give them all a common banner to unite under and through them, give the same opportunity to the world. To complete this task, she has acquired her most valuable resource: a pillar for them to stand with, a hero to lead these warriors into the hell the world has turned into: Shirogane Takeru. Kouzuki Motoko - Neurosurgeon, Chief Medical Officer Has previous connections to the UN, and is an acquaintance of Tamase Genjousai. Her role is incredibly important in SENSHI and it was Motoko that expanded on much of Yuuko's original notes and made the necessary procedures both possible and safe, to the best of her ability. She oversees all genetic, mental, emotional, and physical screening pilots of the program undergo as well as directs the actual SENSHI medical procedures and participates in the surgical operations personally. It is safe to say that without Motoko, SENSHI would never have been possible. Yashiro Kasumi The three hundredth esper of her generation, Yashiro Kasumi is considered a very important piece in the SENSHI plan, given her extraordinary talent that surpasses many of her own sisters. With Divergence's unusual resonance with Shirogane Takeru's previous worlds, some causality information has managed to reach her from Kasumis from the other dimensions, and so she can recognize Takeru and remember some memories they shared. She, just as her previous selves, has not forgotten him or the memories they built for her and treasures them dearly. 1st Special Operations Group - "Valkyries" Jinguuji Marimo - Major, CO of 1st Special Operations Group - Valkyrie-1. Jinguuji Marimo was a member of the Fuji Tactical Training Group until she was transferred to Hakuryou Imperial Army Base at the request of her old friend, Kouzuki Yuuko, to aid her in the training of pilots for her SENSHI program. Even though Marimo carries the rank of major and is integral to the plan, she knows little detail concerning what exactly SENSHI is, but what little she does know has pushed her to do the best work she can in training and organizing the pilots under her into an effective fighting force that can meet Yuuko's needs. Despite her strict nature, she cares deeply for the men and women under her command and works tirelessly to ensure they all come home alive. She longs to see the day where Japan and the world over can live in peace and not have children fight on the front lines, and she believes Yuuko is the one who can bring about that future. Marimo is the flight leader of A flight, and acts as Strike Vanguard. Isumi Michiru - Captain, XO of 1st Special Operations Group - Valkyrie-2. Michiru is one of two sisters of the Isumi family still living, besides her elder, Yayoi. Marika and Akira both died during the Invasion of Japan, an event that has greatly affected her and spurned her to work harder to ensure such a sacrifice must never happen again. Michiru acts as the flight leader of B flight, Gun Interceptor. Hayase Mitsuki - 1st Lieutenant, 1st Special Operations Group - Valkyrie-7 Mitsuki is Storm Vanguard 1, with the callsign of Valkyrie-7 in A flight. She is both tenacious and loyal to her teammates, and pushes everyone to succeed. Munakata Misae - 1st Lieutenant, 1st Special Operations Group - Flight Leader, Valkyrie 3 Kazama Touko Suzumiya Haruka Suzumiya Akane Kashiwagi Haruko Tsukiji Tae Takahara Asakura Imperial Government & Royal Guard Imperial Diet Sakaki Kurechika - Prime Minister A well known moderate, Sakaki Kurechika struggles to balance the needs of the people and the survival of the Empire on an ever precarious position. Ministry of Defense Iwaya Eiji - Colonel, CDO of EML-99X Cannon Ministry of Information Kouzuki Mitsuko - Director of Intelligence Kouzuki Mitsuko, the elder sister of Kouzuki Yuuko and younger sister of Kouzuki Motoko, is the Director of Intelligence for the Ministry of Information. She handles all matters of espionage related to both foreign and domestic threats, and has under her an entire division of agents and contacts with which to gather and manipulate information and other resources to protect the Empire from these threats. Despite her prestigious position, Mitsuko isn't the type to wear a suit and often remains in the field over her office in Tokyo. She enjoys teasing her younger sister as much as she does helping her with her plans. Mitsuko is honest, sometimes brutally so, but is able to maintain a joyous mood however much trouble she finds herself in. Yoroi Sakon - 2nd Division Agent An agent working under Kouzuki Mitsuko, it was Yoroi Sakon that supported Mitsurugi Yuuhi in her work to negotiate the resources and funding for the EML-99X weapon project, as well as aiding Kouzuki Yuuko in foreign negotiation for resources related to the SENSHI project. In spite of his apparent unreliable nature, Sakon remains one of the most effective agents under Kouzuki Mitsuko and is one of the most loyal to the Empire, and the Shogun. Isumi Yayoi - 2nd Division Agent Another agent of the Ministry of Information, Isumi Yayoi is the eldest sister of the Isumi family. The loss of her youngest sisters hurt her greatly, perhaps even moreso than it did Michiru given how Yayoi was as much a mother as she was a sister to them. This has pushed her into working harder than ever to see that such sacrifices that were endured during the Invasion of Japan never happen again, and her efforts have greatly aided Kouzuki Yuuko. Shogunate & Royal Guard Mitsurugi Yuuhi - Grand Shogun Grand Shogun of the Empire of Japan, Mitsurugi Yuuhi is the ceremonial Commander in Chief of the Empire's military forces and the leader of the Imperial Royal Guard. Despite her grand title, Yuuhi struggles with the weight of command, and her lack of political power to instigate positive changes to the Empire's domestic situation. While her name carries great power in certain circles within the military and the common people, the government remains content to keep her a symbolic figurehead of a united military, similar to the Emperor. Without a great crises to awaken the government from their apathy, Yuuhi fears that she will remain merely a leaf swaying in the wind and prays that, until the day she is given an opportunity to bring positive change, her supporters will do what they can to protect the people of Japan. She cares deeply for her family's vassal, Shirogane Takeru, and is in a love rivarly with her sister Meiya for his affections. It is a duel of honor as the two sisters agreed upon before Yuuhi took up her position as Shogun, and she keeps with her a locket of her beloved to offer her strength in difficult times. Whenever possible, she takes the opportunity to see Takeru, whether it be by video call or with a mutual public appearance, though her opportunities remain considerably slimmer than her sister's. Yuuhi is not one to be easily cowed, however. Mitsurugi Meiya - Captain, Shogun's Sister, head of Mitsurugi regent house Meiya, after struggling to gain influence outside of her sister's shadow, managed to finally obtain considerable influence when Yuuhi was named Shogun and she was made a primary contender for the next head of the Mitsurugi house. After a heated internal debate, Meiya was finally named successor with the support of her grandfather Raiden and quickly went to work by entering into the politics of the regent families. She made a name for herself with her honest and honorable dealings, and many named her a 'woman samurai' for her unwillingness to back down in the face of her male-dominated opposition. Meiya knew that there were many efforts that her sister Yuuhi desired to pursue, but could never endorse as her official position as Shogun. With her family's resources, Meiya has put all of her time into seeing her sister's dreams of better living conditions for their people come alive by funding the research and construction of an artificial food plant designed for renewable energy and resources. This passion to aid the people of Japan is something she and Yuuhi share, and it is what gives her strength despite those who stand against her. With Takeru, she has been up against her sister from the time they were children to hold his attention. Shortly before Yuuhi became Shogun, the two sisters had twin lockets made with their shared love's picture inside; there they promised to each other they would fairly fight for him, no matter how much time would pass. Despite Meiya's love and respect for Yuuhi, she refused to give in whenever Takeru was involved. Shirogane Takeru - 1st Lieutenant, Fudai vassal, connected/related to Mitsurugi house Takeru in the Divergence world has traveled through countless worlds which include Unlimited, The Day After, Alternative, Final Extra and its Altered Fable derivatives and many more that are simply blurs in his mind. Although he can never coherently remember the events of an entire loop, he can often recall details and rarely likes what he remembers as the other worlds were rarely pleasant in their outcomes. Since he was pulled into the Divergence loop from a loop without BETA, Takeru is at first very bitter that he was once again thrust into war as he no longer wanted to witness his lovers and friends die to his own weakness. It was only when Yuuko promised him a new power did Takeru finally decide that this world was capable of being saved, the way he wanted to save it: without the deaths of those he loved, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to achieve it. Memories from any of his previous loops sometimes resurface during context-sensitive conversations and situations, and other times he can peer into these worlds through his dreams. Sometimes these memories offer him an emotional crutch to lean on during troubled times, but more often than not they only make him long to return to them once more, to fix the mistakes he could only see in hindsight. Alas, Takeru had never managed to recreate a past loop, nor could he find a way to perfect a loop with his desired outcome. He had only come to one conclusion: his goal could not be met without sacrifice, and so he decided to offer his own life instead of those around him: given his uniqueness as a causality conductor, it was something only he ''was capable of doing. Given his unique relationship with the Shogun and the Mitsurugi house, and his frequent meetings with them, Takeru has come to the attention of members of the Royal Guard and the public alike. There are a wide variety of views about him, some positive and others more critical of what influence, if any, he has on the Shogun. There are some who consider him the 'favored' vassal, despite the Shogun's humanitarian work that says otherwise. Tsukuyomi Maya - 1st Lieutenant, Retainer of Mitsurugi house Bodyguard and servant of the reigning Shogun, Mitsurugi Yuuhi. At her master's request, she has also cared for Shirogane Takeru, a trusted vassal of the family, for many years and continues to do so. Tsukuyomi Mana - 1st Lieutenant, Retainer of Mitsurugi house Bodyguard and servant of the current head of the Mitsurugi house, Mitsurugi Meiya. At her master's request, she has also cared for Shirogane Takeru, a trusted vassal of the family, for many years and continues to do so. Kamiyo Tatsumi - 2nd Lieutenant, Tozama Vassal of the Mitsurugi house A non-hereditary vassal that owes her allegiance to the Mitsurugi house, and is a direct subordinate to Tsukuyomi Mana. Ebisu Minagi - 2nd Lieutenant, Tozama Vassal of the Mitsurugi house A non-hereditary vassal that owes her allegiance to the Mitsurugi house, and is a direct subordinate to Tsukuyomi Mana. Tomoe Yukino - 2nd Lieutenant, Tozama Vassal of the Mitsurugi house A non-hereditary vassal that owes her allegiance to the Mitsurugi house, and is a direct subordinate to Tsukuyomi Mana. Ikaruga Takatsugu - Major, Family head of Ikaruga house Head of the Ikaruga regent house, Takatsugu is a charming, charismatic leader of great influence in the Imperial Royal Guard and is considered a national hero by many. He holds the rank of Major in the army hierarchy. Makabe Seijyurou - 1st Lieutenant, Retainer of Ikaruga house Bodyguard and servant of Ikaruga Takatsugu, and younger brother of Sukerokurou. Makabe Sukerokurou - Captain, Retainer of Ikaruga house Bodyguard and servant of Ikaruga Takatsugu, who acts as his master's envoy in many of his political affairs whenever Takatsugu is otherwise indisposed. Tamase Miki - 2nd Lieutenant, Test pilot on loan from the IJA A young but experienced pilot from the Imperial Japanese Army that tested both the 1200mm OTH cannon and the Mk.57 Support Gun. She is currently one of the pilots slated by the Guard to be used in the screening tests for SENSHI, and is directly attached Shirogane Takeru's unit as his subordinate. Despite her father's insistence for her to be transferred to service in the UN, Miki remains steadfast in her role in the Japanese military, and believes in Shirogane Takeru and Kouzuki Yuuko's plan. Imperial Japanese Army/Mainland Defense Force Imperial Army Ayamine Kei - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, FTTG Ayamine is a member of the elite Fuji Tactical Training Group, known for its harsh training and use as a testbed for new tactics and equipment before the rest of the Imperial Army is given it. Kei has since been assigned as a Shiranui pilot attached to the aggressor battalion. Since her father's death, Kei has worked very hard to reach where she is in the military and wants to continue to rise through the ranks until she can make a difference. She still struggles with whether her father was right or wrong, and whether the government was fair in its ruling, but she considers the Gwangju tragedy an important lesson for her to carefully consider as she performs her duties as an eishi. She is engaged in a healthy rivalry with Sakaki Chizuru, though the both of them can often take it too far. Sakaki Chizuru - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, FTTG After shredding her draft exemption, Sakaki Chizuru joined the Imperial Army and set her sights on the most elite group she could find to better make a difference in the war effort: she found, and was eventually selected to join, the Fuji Training Group. She is one of two members of the unit to be selected for SENSHI screening, and is also a Shiranui pilot attached to the aggressor battalion. She is determined to prove to others, and herself, that she is capable of standing outside of her mother and father's shadow and that she is capable of leading others, whether it be through respect or authority. Given her opinions of the government and the "proper" stance a soldier should take toward following orders, she often butts heads against Ayamine Kei. Sagiri Naoya - Captain, Shiranui pilot, CO of 1st Capital Defense Division, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment Sagiri is the commanding officer of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, a prestigious unit that is put in charge of safeguarding the capital, Kyoto. Despite his misgivings with the government concerning how Ayamine Shuukaku was dealt with, and their unsavory methods used during the BETA's Invasion of Japan, Sagiri remains committed to a powerful and independent Japan and supports the current trend of anti-UN and US involvement in Japanese affairs. Given the shortage of pilots in the aftermath of Operation Lucifer, Sagiri has taken it upon himself and the rest of his men to train the next generation of eishi, and has accepted numerous young pilots into the ranks of his unit in order to ensure they are well trained for the wars to come. Sagiri holds a level of distrust concerning Kouzuki Yuuko and her shadowy project, SENSHI, but he has allowed a selection of his younger pilots to be considered for candidates. He still desires the Shogun to be given the power the position deserves over the politicians, but his hand has been stayed for now given the many tasks on his plate. Despite his reservations with members of the Imperial Royal Guard and their flaunting authority, Sagiri greatly respects both the Shogun and her family, especially since Meiya took over as head and began to pursue the construction of the food plant construction. Komaki Sayoko - 1st Lieutenant, Shiranui pilot, XO of 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 1st Battalion - Pheasant Squadron. Second in command of the 1st Tactical Armor and the leader of Pheasant squadron, Sayoko is a loyal supporter of Sagiri and supports a similar vision of an independent, successful Empire where the government cares for its citizens equally. She is often the one put in direct charge of shaping up the younger pilots in the 2nd Battalion and runs them hard, but she means well. Tatsunami Hibiki - 1st Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Drake Squadron - 1st flight. The young flight leader of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment in charge of Drake squadron's first flight. Tatsunami distinguished himself early in training and possesses great potential as a TSF pilot, hence his early promotion to 1st Lieutenant. He is one of the many pilots in the 1st Armor Regiment selected for potential SENSHI aptitude tests, and is excited to be a part of what he sees as Japan's future. Matsukaze Ryouichi - Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Crane Squadron - 2nd Flight. Matsukaze Ryouichi is the officer in charge of the first flight of Crane Squadron, and is a close friend of Tatsunami Hibiki. He has a mischievous streak that goes hand in hand with his lack of inhibition toward alcohol and merrymaking. Ogami Ritsuko - Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Night Owl Squadron - 3rd Flight. First Lieutenant Ritsuko, in charge of Night Owl's third flight, is as loud and boisterous as ever. She remains the confident and independent person she was during training, and constantly keeps both Ryouichi and Hibiki on their toes. She enjoys teasing Shizuku whenever she comes to visit the base. Asagi - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Drake Squadron - 1st flight. Asagi is a member of Hibiki's flight in Drake squadron, 2nd Battalion of the Tactical Armor Regiment. She is a confident and carefree individual who is rare to anger but has a penchant for sarcasm and dry humor, and is never one to allow Hibiki's ego to run wild. Asagi remains aware of Hibiki's feelings for her, but she has yet to reciprocate them due to her own hesitance. She is still struggling to deal with the death of her instructor, a man she once had an unrecquited love for. Sendou Yuzuka - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Drake Squadron - 1st flight. Daughter of the influential CEO in charge of the current manufacturing plants of the Type-94 Shiranui, Yuzuka's affluent family wanted her to have nothing to do with the military, but she willingly volunteered after many of her friends failed to escape the draft. She was part of the same training group that contained Tatsunami Hibiki, Ogami Ritsuko, Matsukaze Ryouichi, and Asagi. She is in love with Tatsunami, but has to compete with Asagi for his affections. Given her selfless nature, she has allowed her feelings to take a backseat to Hibiki's wishes, as she doesn't want to pressure him. Her efforts, however, are supported by most of the rest of their unit. Miono Shizuku - Recruit, Pilot Trainee Despite her young age, Shizuku has been recruited into the military and is currently in training to become a pilot. Given the location of her training base and its proximity to Kyoto's military facilities, she is often around the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment's pilots. She has a short lived crush on Tatsunami Hibiki before she recognizes the cold war already going on between Sendou Yuzuka and Asagi for him, and she respectfully bows out. Later, upon being introduced to Shirogane Takeru, she begins to develop a crush on him as well until she realizes the plethora of girls already vying for his attention: the Shogun and head of the Mitsurugi not withstanding. Kusumoto Sayaka - Sergeant, Mechanic, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment Kusumoto Sayaka is a talented young mechanic assigned to the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. Though at first she was nervous to work with the pilots of such an elite unit, she quickly fit into the younger social clique and indulged in the hijinks surrounding Tatsunami Hibiki and his friends. Has a slight crush on Matsukaze Yoruichi but doesn't pursue it because she knows he is nothing but trouble. Kyouzuka Shizue - Provisional Sergeant Major, Cook Assigned to Hakuryou Imperial Army Base, Shizue continues to support the Eishi in every way she can. Imperial Marines Yoroi Mikoto - F-15J & Type-00M pilot - 2nd Fleet, 14th Independent Squadron, 3rd Tactical Armored Group. Her original intention was to join the Imperial Army, but she was quickly convinced to join the Navy and subsequently entered the Marines after her pilot and survival aptitude tests were well superior of most recruits. Mikoto originally piloted the venerable Type-89/F-158J Kagerou, but has since recently been assigned to field test the new Test Type-00M Takemikazuchi. She is slated as a potential candidate for SENSHI testing and is awaiting transfer to Hakuryou Imperial Army Base. Imperial Japanese Aerospace Force Ichimonji Takahashi - HSST Captain Kagami Sumika - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot - 7th Tactical Fighter Wing - Wardog Squadron. Kagami Sumika is a member of the squadron's 2nd flight. After facing the reality of her parents' deaths in Yokohama, Sumika put all of her efforts into becoming a better TSF pilot and has proven herself many times over that she deserves her place in one of the toughest roles of the IJA: Orbital Divers. Alternative IV & UN Research Team Melvina Vidya Advani - Chief Technical Officer of Alt IV A quick-witted Australian officer of Indian descent serving in the United Nations military. She is the technical brains behind Australia's Alternative IV plan, and is the engineer in charge of designing the G-element stealth paint. Irina Piatif - Communications Officer Irina acts as Alternative IV's primary liaison and communications officer. UN Tamase Genjousai - Undersecretary General Genjousai, as an Undesecretary General of the United Nations, struggles to push for cooperation between the world organization and his home country that continues to push for greater independence in its political and military affairs. Josset Danbellecoux - Orbital Diver Josset, a member of the UN Orbital Divers from France, is one of a select few United Nations officers that are participating in the SENSHI screening tests. She has an affinity for Japan and has greatly respected its culture and military since she served with them during the Invasion of Japan and the subsequent drop landing at Yokohama Hive. During that operation her close friend and wingmate Ellen Aice died, and since then Josset has cut her hair to resemble her old friend and has promised to live on in memory of her. She develops a bit of a crush on Shirogane Takeru and isn't much intimidated by her competition, despite her slim chances of victory. Monica Giacosa, 1st Lieutenant - UN EU Special Operations Force - Rain Dancers Squadron - EF-2000 Pilot Monica, an experienced veteran of the Euro front, is one of the select pilots chosen by the UN from the front lines to participate in the SENSHI program. She sees this opportunity as the long-awaited chance to finally retake her homeland, the Italian peninsula, from BETA hands and throws herself headfirst into the screening tests with unparalleled determination. Hugh Winston, Captain - UN EU Special Operations Force - Rain Dancers Squadron - EF-2000 Pilot The well disciplined and experienced leader of the elite Rain Dancers squadron, Hugh has begrudgingly accepted his role as a SENSHI screening applicant. Opposite of Monica, he feels that his removal from the front, and the rest of the squadron, will be more detrimental to the war effort than the supposed gains Japan's program says it will provide. Still, he will do his utmost best to ensure this project is a success for the sake of those still fighting and dying on the front. Rina Tervo - HSST Operator Mother Goose 1, Rina Tervo continues to serve in space for the United Nations HSST Fleet. Currently, she is an acting liaison for Alternative IV's research team and facilitates communication between Earth and the fleet. United States of America United States Army Alfred Walken - CO, 66th Hunter Battalion A Major in the US Army, Alfred Walken is the commanding officer of the US 66th Hunter Battalion based out of Guam. Irma Thesleff - 66th Hunter Battalion, Raptor Pilot United States Marine Corps George Alston - Commadore of Carrier Strike Group 2 The temporary officer in charge of the United States Navy Carrier Strike Group 2, based in Yokosuka due mostly for the participation of the Navy and the Marine Corps in the SENSHI screening test. Daryl A McManus - 1st Lieutenant, USMC Pilot, 3rd Expeditionary Corps 12th Marine Tactical Armored Group, 1st Marine TSF Wing, VMF-318 Black Knives 1st Lieutenant of the Black Knives Marine Corps TSF Squadron, officer in charge of B flight. She is in command of Lilia Kjellberg and Wilbert D Collins, both exemplary pilots that have been transferred to her unit for the purpose of SENSHI screening tests. Wilbert D Collins - USMC Pilot, 3rd Expeditionary Corps Wilbert is a US Marine pilot that has been selected for SENSHI screening. Lilia Kjellberg - USMC Pilot, 3rd Expeditionary Corps Recently transferred from her European theater service, Lilia is a US Marine pilot that has been selected for SENSHI screening. United Soviet Socialist Republic Soviet Army Soviet Espers - Soviet Army Central Development Corps Three Soviet espers that were sent similarly with other nations for initial SENSHI screening tests and TSF combat exercises organized by Kouzuki Yuuko. France French Army Lea Gegranne - Major, CO of 13th Tactical Dragoon Regiment - 131st Tactical Armored Battalion Major Lea Gegranne of the French Army, along with her unit, the 131st Tactical Armored Battalion has been sent by the French government along with a small flotilla of the Navy for SENSHI screening tests and joint combat exercises with the Japanese military. Bernadette Le Tigre de la Riviere - 2nd Lieutenant, 13th Tactical Dragoon Regiment - 131st Tactical Armored Battalion Bernadette, along with the rest of the 131st, is in Japan for combat exercises and is one of the few pilots in the French military selected for early SENSHI aptitude screening. She is part of the first flight of Lorraine squadron, callsign Lorraine-4. Germany West German Army Brigitte von Wästernach - 1st Lieutenant, 44th Zerberus Battalion, Rot Squadron Detachment, Rot-3 Gun Interceptor, although her usual position is Gun Sweeper. Officer in charge of the West German detachment sent for SENSHI screening. Strict and disciplined. Lunateresia von Witzleben - 2nd Lieutenant, 44th Zerberus Battalion, Rot Squadron Detachment, Rot-8 Blast Guard. A compassionate and virtuous woman with an unusual sense of nobility and justice and a stubborn side. Adept at information management and situational analysis, particularly in TSF related subjects, she may debate until morning. It's rumored her passion is "to marry a TSF". Her cooking is considered poor enough to be "devastating to international affairs" and her driving is rough. The mass of her bust has been likened to that of Jupiter, leading to Seijurou referring to her as 'Hot Jupiter'. Helgarose von Falkenmayer - 2nd Lieutenant, 44th Zerberus Battalion, Rot Squadron Detachment, Rot-6 Storm Vanguard. Helgarose von Falkenmayer, Helga for short, is the eldest daughter of the Falkenmayer marquisate. Cool, collected, and respectful of rational thought, her speech is restrained, but within burns a chivalrous heart. She has great fencing skills allowing her to trounce the first squadron. An all around genius that clashes with the impulsive Ilfriede. Best able to communicate with Japanese soldiers among the unit. She has a hidden weakness for cute animals, and keeps her favourite stuffed toy in her room. Seems to have a preference for banana-tasting sweets. Shares similar features to those of the Mitsurugi house, and the Shogun has expressed interest in looking into her ancestry to find a shared relative. This has both embarrassed and humbled Helga. Ilfriede von Feulner - 2nd Lieutenant, 44th Zerberus Battalion, Rot Squadron Detachment, Rot-12 Impact Guard. Ilfriede von Feulner is the only child of the Feulner ducal lineage. A straightforward, virtuous, chivalrous, and energetic girl. A descendant of the teutonic "Dragon Knight" order, she was taught the importance of protecting her family and the Feulner house by her father. Excels at fencing, and aims to become a Storm Vanguard. Also very skilled at squash, soundly defeating the first squadron. Despite her nobility, her lack of a sense of taste is known as "the shame of the Feulner family". Wolfgang von Brauer - 1st Lieutenant, 44th Zerberus Battalion, Rot Squadron Detachment, Rot-11 Gun Sweeper. Laid back and somewhat perverted. Refugee Liberation Front/Allegiance Master The mysterious leader of the fanatical religious extremist organization known as Allegiance, as well as the benefactor of the organized mercenary unit known only as "Trihexa". His objectives are unknown, but it is certain that he and his men remain aligned against Kouzuki Yuuko and Alternative IV. Gallery ''' Zuikaku 82C Hangar.png|82C. Zuikaku 82A Hangar.png|82A. Zuikaku 82F Red Hangar.png|82F, Red. Zuikaku 82F Yellow Hangar.png|82F, Yellow. Zuikaku 82R Blue Hangar.png|82R, Blue. Zuikaku 82R Purple Hangar.png|82R, Purple. Takemikazuchi Closeup Hangar Red.png|Type-00F, Red. Yuuko Imperial Army.png|Kouzuki Yuuko, military scientist and CDO for the SENSHI plan. Kei Fatigues.png|Ayamine Kei, Imperial Army 2nd Lieutenant. Fuji Instructional Training Group. Random IJA Soldier.png|UN Gate Soldier transformed into faceless IJA Trooper! Miki Guard Fortified Suit Divergence.png|Miki, IJA test pilot. Marksman. Loaned to Imperial Guard. Miki Guard Uniform.png|A 2nd Lieutenant, Miki has recently been assigned as Takeru's subordinate. Mikoto IJN Marine Fortified Suit Divergence.png|Mikoto, IJN Marine pilot. 2nd Fleet, 14th Independent Squadron, 3rd Tactical Armored Group. Marimo IJA Uniform Divergence.png|Jinguuji Marimo, Major. IJA, CO 1st Special Operations Group. Hakuryou Base. Maya Divergence Fortified Suit.png|Maya Tsukuyomi, retainer of the Mitsurugi house. Sumika IJA Fortified Suit.png|Kagami Sumika. IJASF, Wardog Squadron. Orbital Divers. Australia Divergence RAAF F-18 E-F.png|An Australian F-18 E/F model, currently the most advanced TSF in the RAAF. Participates in Alternative IV Operations. Divergence Mitsuki Fortified Suit.png|Chronicles - Alternative Sprite mashup, WIP. Meiya Takemikazuchi Wallpaper.png|Edited a wallpaper, because it was fun. Meiya Pose.png|Edited another promotional image, because it was fun. Type-00F Front Idle.png|Weird we never had one of these show up before. Only in TE. Takeru Honor Guard Yellow Salute.png|Tried making him a fudai. And I gave him a salute sprite by taking Maya's arm and resizing it. Minaru Kamui.png|A WIP shot of Minaru Kamui, using a TE CG. Yuuhi Uniform.png|Koubuin Yuuhi, Shogun. Locket Takeru Yuuhi.png|''Yuuhi.'' Locket Takeru Meiya.png|''Meiya.'' Divergence Meiya Fortified Suit Regent.png|Meiya's spiffy new fortified suit. Meiya Uniform.png|Mitsurugi Meiya, head of the Mitsurugi regent house. Younger sister to Shogun. Meiya UI Portrait Smile.png|Edited her TSF UI portrait, for relevance to the project. Not pictured, every expression. Test Type-00M Front Idle.png|Test Type-00M, domestic competitor to Type-94M Shiranui for IJN. Divergence Shizuku Trainee Fortified Suit.png|Hakuryou's favorite trainee and mascot, Miono Shizuku. Specialties include cardboard box infiltration. Sayoko Imperial Army Fortified Suit.png|Sayoko, in Imperial Army colors. Ritsuko Imperial Army.png|Ritsuko, in Imperial Army colors. Asagi Imperial Army.png|Asagi, in Imperial Army colors. Helmeted Pilot.png|Generic male Imperial Army pilot w/ helmet. Divergence FTTG 5th Co Badge.png Divergence JIRG Mitsurugi Regent Badge.png|JIRG Regent house member badge, Mitsurugi family. Divergence JIRG Mitsurugi Retainer Badge.png|JIRG Retainer member badge. Mitsurugi house. Divergence JIRG Fudai Badge.png|JIRG Fudai vassal badge. Divergence JIRG Tozama Badge.png|JIRG Tozama Vassal badge. Divergence JIRG Non-Royal Badge.png|JIRG Non-Royal Guard badge. TSF Mockup Collection 1.png|Top: Type-94 & Type-97 Standard GPASS Type-94 Urban Hexcam Bottom: PDU Type-94 & 97 & F-18 UN Australia Divergence Chizuru Fortified Suit.png|Chizuru, 2nd Lieutenant. Fuji Tactical Training Group. Shiranui Pilot, Aggressors. 5th Company. Michiru Preview.png|Captain Isumi Michiru, 2nd in command of the Valkyries SOG. '' '' Divergence Chapter Card.png|The title slide of Episode 01! Also, Type-74 PB Blade mouse cursor! Divergence Progress Pic.png|New progress pic: Maya in-game, dialogue and all. Not pictured is blinking and lip movements as well as actual voice! ' Category:Blog posts